


Untitled Dialogue

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge One of the 2009 summerpornathon: dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dialogue

“I’ve never-”

 

_“I know.”_

 

“But-”

 

_“It’s okay. Just relax.”_

 

“Mmm.”

 

_“You like that?”_

 

“Don’t stop…”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

“Oh, God- yes-”

 

_“Does that hurt?”_

 

“N-no-”

 

_“Okay.”_

 

“Ow- okay, that hurt-”

 

_“Sorry. Y’want more?”_

 

“Yes! Ohh… do that again- just there-”

 

_“This is just my fingers- imagine how good it would feel if-”_

 

“Please- want you-”

 

_“How do you want me?”_

 

“I- inside me – now, please-”

 

_“Give me a moment.”_

 

“Oh God- hurry up-”

 

_“I don’t want to rush this – there – you ready?”_

 

“Yes- yes, god damn it- I hate you so much- oh God!”

 

_“Too much?”_

 

“No- I can take it, I’m okay, really, I- I, oh God-”

 

_“Just relax. Am I hurting you?”_

 

“No- I’m fine, really, I- I’m okay, I- ah!”

 

_“Like that? Is that good?”_

 

“Oh God, yes – just like that – r-right there-”

 

_“Spread your legs more – yeah, that’s it- oh yeah-”_

 

“Harder – please – please, I can take it-”

 

_“Yeah – okay – just-”_

 

“Oh God! Oh – oh God, yes – yes, please – oh, oh!”

 

_“You – okay?”_

 

“Oh g- I’m so close – please-”

 

_“Say my name.”_

 

“I – ohh-”

 

_“Say it – c’mon – you know you want to-”_

 

“I can’t-”

 

_“I want to hear you say it.”_

 

“But-”

 

_“Say it!”_

 

“Merlin!”

 

_“That’s it.”_

 

“Oh, God – Merlin, Merlin!”

 

_“Oh, yes – ohh…”_

 

“Mmm…”

 

_“Hmm?”_

 

“Y’know-”

 

_“What?”_

 

“You’re a lot better at that than you are at the rest of your job.”


End file.
